Tornadoes of 2020 (Hitman)
The '''Tornadoes of 2020 (Hitman) 'was a deadly and catastrophic tornado season. The total number of tornadoes reports were 275, but a total of 285 tornadoes were confirmed, the number of deaths with 1,069 and an estimated additional 8,000+ injuries, and the total of >$15.9 billion (2020 USD) in damages. ''Note: This tornado season is currently under construction. There was 1,069 tornadic deaths: 1,069 in the United States. The U.S. state of Alabama recorded 61 tornadoes in 2020, the most out of any U.S. state. Synopsis Worldwide Total There were 275 reports of tornadoes worldwide, with 285 being confirmed. United States There were 275 reports of tornadoes in the United States, with 285 being confirmed. Tornadoes by Country Tornadoes by State Events January Main Article: List of United States tornadoes from January to February 2020 In January, a total of 275 tornadoes were reported, with 285 being confirmed. A large outbreak occurred from the 26-28, where 248 tornadoes touched down, including 29 violent tornadoes. This January was the most active January on record, beating out the 2018 season by a total of 50 tornadoes. January 26-28 Main Article: Tornado Outbreak of January 26-28, 2020; List of tornadoes in the Tornado Outbreak of January 26-28, 2020; 2020 Venus/Cedar Hill, Texas Tornado; 2020 Katy-Cypress-Egypt, Texas Tornado; 2020 Terrell, Texas Tornado; 2020 Tyler-White Oak-Judson, Texas Tornado; 2020 Hot Springs, Arkansas Tornado; 2020 Monroe, Louisiana Tornado; 2020 Lake Providence, Louisiana/Aberdeen, Mississippi Tornado; 2020 Hattiesburg, Mississippi Tornado; 2020 Madison, Alabama Tornado; 2020 Huntsville, Alabama Tornado; 2020 Lawrenceburg/Campbellsville, Tennessee Tornado; 2020 Houston/Amory, Mississippi Tornado; 2020 Montgomery-Franklin-Auburn, Alabama Tornado; 2020 Columbus/Milledgeville, Georgia Tornado; 2020 Chapel Hill/Murfreesboro, Tennessee Tornado; 2020 Birmingham, Alabama Tornado; 2020 Bridgeport, Alabama/Chattanooga, Tennessee Tornado; 2020 Cumberland Mountains Tornado; 2020 Meridian, Mississippi-Demopolis-Marion, Alabama Tornado; 2020 Loudon-Lenoir City-Farragut, Tennessee Tornado; 2020 Albertville/Crossville, Alabama Tornado; 2020 Woodstock, Georgia Tornado; 2020 Eufaula, Alabama/Americus, Georgia Tornado; 2020 Kingsport, Tennessee Tornado; 2020 Seneca-Clemson-Powdersville, South Carolina Tornado; 2020 Augusta, Georgia Tornado; and 2020 Charleston, South Carolina Tornado Between January 26 and 28, a historic winter tornado outbreak took place across much of the Southern United States as well as parts of the Midwest. With 248 confirmed tornadoes and 1,069 tornadic fatalities, the outbreak ranks as one of the largest and one of the worst in United States history. More than two dozen tornadoes were confirmed each day of the event, with 57 on January 26, 165 on January 27, and 26 on January 28. In terms of violent tornadoes, the event ranks third with 29 EF4/5 storms, behind the 2018 Super Outbreak, the October 2018 India-Bangladesh Tornado Outbreak, the 2019 Super Outbreak, and the 1974 Super Outbreak. A large outbreak was possible for January 26–28 as the SPC issued a moderate risk of severe weather for three consecutive days, centered over Arkansas through Tennessee. By the late-afternoon hours of April 25, several tornadoes had been reported across a few states, including two which caused significant damage in Texas, which were both rated EF4. At 3:25 pm CST (2025 UTC), the SPC issued a PDS tornado watch for much of Arkansas and parts of Missouri, Oklahoma, Texas and Louisiana. Tornadoes were scattered that day until early evening, when an intense tornadic cell tracked near the Brownsboro, Texas and a tornado emergency was declared for Brownsboro. A 0.25-mile (0.40 km) wide EF3 tornado then caused extensive damage in Brownsboro, however, no one was killed or injured. On April 27, a large tornado struck Auburn, Alabama, killing 98 people. The Auburn mayor called the damage "catastrophic." Television reporters in Auburn, filming the tornado, reported that even from miles away, the funnel was so wide that they could not zoom their cameras out far enough to get the entire funnel into the frame at once. Over 160 tornadoes were reported during the SPC's reporting day of 1200Z January 27 (7:00 am CDT) to 1200Z January 28 (7:00 am CDT). 1,069 tornadic deaths were confirmed as a result of the outbreak, with as many as 462 in Alabama alone. The overall death toll also includes 146 deaths in Georgia, 122 in South Carolina, 102 in Mississippi, 101 in Tennessee, 61 in Texas, 42 in Louisiana, 33 in Arkansas and 5 in Kentucky, according to state officials. On January 28, President Donald Trump approved Governor Kay Ivey's request for emergency federal assistance including search and rescue support. On January 28, 2020, the National Weather Service sent out people to survey the damage; however, with the large number of tornadoes across Alabama and Texas, the reports were not finalized for months. By January 30, the death toll from the event (including death tolls from flooding and other severe weather) stood at more than 1,000 people across nine states. February Main Article: List of United States tornadoes from January to February 2020 March April May June July August September October November December See Also * List of United States tornadoes from January to February 2020 * Tornado Outbreak of January 26-28, 2020 * List of tornadoes in the Tornado Outbreak of January 26-28, 2020 * 2020 Venus/Cedar Hill, Texas Tornado * 2020 Katy-Cypress-Egypt, Texas Tornado * 2020 Terrell, Texas Tornado * 2020 Tyler-White Oak-Judson, Texas Tornado * 2020 Hot Springs, Arkansas Tornado * 2020 Monroe, Louisiana Tornado * 2020 Lake Providence, Louisiana/Aberdeen, Mississippi Tornado * 2020 Hattiesburg, Mississippi Tornado * 2020 Madison, Alabama Tornado * 2020 Huntsville, Alabama Tornado * 2020 Lawrenceburg/Campbellsville, Tennessee Tornado * 2020 Houston/Amory, Mississippi Tornado * 2020 Montgomery-Franklin-Auburn, Alabama Tornado * 2020 Columbus/Milledgeville, Georgia Tornado * 2020 Chapel Hill/Murfreesboro, Tennessee Tornado * 2020 Birmingham, Alabama Tornado * 2020 Bridgeport, Alabama/Chattanooga, Tennessee Tornado * 2020 Cumberland Mountains Tornado * 2020 Meridian, Mississippi-Demopolis-Marion, Alabama Tornado * 2020 Loudon-Lenoir City-Farragut, Tennessee Tornado * 2020 Albertville/Crossville, Alabama Tornado * 2020 Woodstock, Georgia Tornado * 2020 Eufaula, Alabama/Americus, Georgia Tornado * 2020 Kingsport, Tennessee Tornado * 2020 Seneca-Clemson-Powdersville, South Carolina Tornado * 2020 Augusta, Georgia Tornado * 2020 Charleston, South Carolina Tornado Category:Tornadoes Category:Catastrophic Tornadoes Category:Costly Tornadoes Category:Deadly Tornadoes Category:Outbreaks Category:Catastrophic Outbreaks Category:Costly Outbreaks Category:Deadly Outbreaks